


Her light is as loud as as many ambulances as it takes to save a saviour

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Styles family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her light is as loud as as many ambulances as it takes to save a saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick Larry Daddy!kink, kid!fic I wrote whilst half-asleep. Based on a quote from ddlg-problems on tumblr: "Balancing DDLG time with the time you also parent your child together."

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Tom got 'ghetti in my hair again!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Papa!"

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and went to diffuse the situation, his youngest, Cassie, on his hip, chewing on the tips of Louis's hair.

Darcy had her arms crossed over her chest, acting ever the bigger, bossier sister as Thomas pouted out his bottom lip. Darcy had sauce and pieces of spaghetti in her hair and Tom was just as messy.

"What did I tell you two about throwing food?" Louis huffed, shaking his head, sighing. "C'mon, bath time."

"No, papa! Don't want to!" Tom argued, shaking his head vigorously.

"I don't care, Thomas, get in the damn bathroom!" Louis snapped, pointing with his spare hand towards the bathroom.

Tom's eyes widened and Louis knew his mistake the minute he'd made it.

"Shit, Tom, I'm sorry, little man." He said softly, kneeling in front of Tom, who was looking about ready to cry, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes wet. "I'm so sorry, baby, I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, papa." Tom shrugged, cuddling up into Louis's front. "I'm sorry, too, for being naughty."

"Darling, you weren't naughty, I promise." Louis shook his head and opened his arm for Darcy to join the hug, which she did. "I'm sorry munchkins. I know you don't want to have a bath, but you need to get clean, alright?"

"Okay, papa." Tom agreed, nodding into Louis neck.

Louis got the two eldest into the bath and the youngest put to bed, and the other two, before he had to go downstairs to clean up the mess they'd made in the kitchen with their food fight.

Once he was done, all the dirty dishes either in the machine or cleaned and on the drying rack, and the benches clean, his husband was home, unlocking and opening the front door while Louis stood in the kitchen doorway watching him.

Harry toed off his shoes and slipped off his coat, putting his keys in the bowl and catching Louis watching.

"Hey, Loubear."

"Daddy," Louis sighed, eyes welling with with tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Harry hummed, pulled Louis into a tight hug, resting his head on the top of Louis's, rubbing his back as Louis cried into his chest, hands tightening in Harry's top. "It's okay, little bear, it's alright, tell daddy what happened."

Louis let out a hiccup. "Tom and Darcy were fighting and they were just yelling a-and I yelled at Tom when he wouldn't get into the bathtub and they've just been so bad today. I'm a bad dad, Haz."

"Don't say that, sweetheart, you aren't, you're the best dad I know, better than I am when Tom gets all moody." Harry shook his head, pressing a kiss into Louis's hair. "Your the best dad, little bear."

"Daddy, I just... Need..."

Harry hummed. "I know, little bear, I've got you." Harry reached down and tucked his arms under Louis's knees, lifting him up and stumbling for a moment before he took them both upstairs into their bedroom.

"Daddy, please." Louis sobbed, balling his hands into fists around Harry's shirt. "Daddy."

"It's okay, love, I got you." Harry mumbled, laying Louis carefully out on the bed and reaching down to tug Louis's sweats off, revealing Louis's favourite panties, red and black with a tiny bow in the middle. He pulled Louis's shirt off, too and went to work on his own clothes until he was down to his boxers.

"Do you want Mr Moo-Moo, little bear?" Harry asked, holding up the stuffed cow. "Or Mr M?" He held up Louis's stuffed Monkey.

"Boff, pwease." Louis nodded, taking them when Harry handed them to him.

Harry next went searching for Louis's favourite glow in the dark pacifier, finding it in the bottom drawer of their bedside table, climbing up onto the bed and popping it into Louis's mouth.

Harry pulled Louis into him. "What do you want to do, little bear? Colouring maybe? Or I can read you a book?"

Louis hummed around his pacifier, looking tiny on the bed, arms wrapped around his two favourite stuffed toys. "Wan' my collar, daddy."

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning over the bed to the bedside table, in the second drawer, where Louis's collar sat.

It was pink leather with a fur lining, custom, with Little Bear in little jewels with a clasp instead of a buckle.

Harry tied it around Louis's neck and put a hand on Louis's cheek, running his thumb over Louis's cheekbone. "Better, little bear?"

Louis nodded his head, smiling around the pacifier. "Daddy, want you to touch my little boy parts, please and thank you."

Harry chuckled, kissing the top of Louis's head. "Course, little bear. On your belly?"

Louis nodded, turning onto his belly with his arms still around his stuffies, arching his back and pressing the side of his face into the mattress.

He felt Harry tap at the base of the plug he'd put in their after they'd fucked last night, still full of Harry's come.

"Good little bear." Harry hummed, tugging the panties to the side and finding the small ring at the end of the plug, pushing his finger through it and tugging it out with a wet 'thwap!'.

"Daddy," Louis moaned into the blanket, looking back at Harry as he lifted the plug to his mouth, suck it in. 

"Fuck, tastes just like you, little bear." Harry mumbled around it, sucking it obscenely.

"Daddy, please, please, daddy." Louis whined, wrapping his hand around his opposite wrist so he didn't reach down to touch himself.

"Okay, sweetheart." Harry pulled the plug out of his mouth and placed it in the sheets, pressing his hand into Louis's skin, spreading his cheeks wide and leaning down to press a hard, rough lick to the skin.

"Daddy, daddy, fuck, daddy, please!" Louis whined, arching his back into Harry's mouth, fucking himself back onto Harry's tongue.

Harry curled his fingers in beside his tongue, scooping out a tiny bit of his own come, lifting it to Louis's lips. He accepted it with a moan.

"Like this, little bear?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Back, please, daddy." Louis nodded, letting Harry manhandle him onto his back, then push his thighs up to his belly.

"Hold onto you thighs, little bear." Harry mumbled.

Louis wrapped his arms around his thighs and the two stuffies between, opening himself up for Harry with a whine. "Daddy, neeta come, pwease."

Harry smiled at him, taking a hold of his erection (when did he lose his briefs?) and pressing the head of it to Louis's puckered, wet hole. "Good little bear," Harry breathed, pushing into Louis, sliding in through the mess of last night and yesterday mornings come until he bottomed out.

Harry grinded his hips in short little bursts, biting his lip and watching his cock sink into Louis.

"You good, little bear?" Harry asked, looking up at Louis, who was trying his best not to reach down for his cock, cause he knew Harry'd be mad.

"Yes, daddy." Louis replied, his voice muffled by his pacifier.

"Good boy." Harry nodded, sliding out until only the tip of his cock was still there, then fucking back in sharply, pulling a cry from Louis so loud if they hadn't soundproofed this room, he's sure everyone down the street would've heard. "Do you want me to gag you, little bear?" Harry asked, fucking into Louis slow and deep, pulling all the way out to fuck all the way back in. "Or do you think you can keep quiet?" Louis nodded his head. "Your words, little bear, use your words "

"Yes, daddy." Louis spat out the pacifier and instead bit into the body of his stuffed monkey to muffle his sounds.

Harry fucked into him carefully, over and over again, whispering 'good little bear' to Louis over and over until Louis was gasping and whining and whimpering, back arching up off the bed.

"Daddy, please, wanna come," Louis whined when Harry wrapped his big hand around Louis's cock.

"You wanna come, princess? Wanna come for daddy? Wanna come, little bear?"

Louis nodded his head, and Harry squeezed harder around his cock on the downstroke, fucking harder into Louis, repeating it over and over until Louis came, back arching violently, come spurting over his thighs and belly and even the foot of Moo-Moo, which was going to be a bugger to clean when he got to it.

Harry pulled out of Louis with a wet 'thwap!' And kneed his way up to his Louis's, jerking his cock over and over until he came, too, over Louis's eyelids, his cheeks and lips, and even a little in his hair.

"You okay, now, little bear?" Harry asked, sliding back down and off of Louis's body, straightening his legs and reaching over for the pack of wipes on the table, beginning to clean Louis off.

"Yeah, much, daddy." Louis mumbled sleepily, nodding his head as his hand searched the sheets beside him for his pacifier, which he then popped into his mouth.

"That's good," Harry hummed, dumping the wet wipe into the bin before getting a new one to finish cleaning them off. "Shall I put Cars on, little bear? While we go to sleep?"

Louis nodded, curling into the bed, letting Harry lift his feet up and under the duvet, tucking him in, before he went to get the DVD from downstairs and set it up in their telly.

When Harry crawled into bed, Louis curled around him, and Harry wrapped his arm around Louis's back, resting a hand over his hip. "Do you still feel good, little bear?"

Louis hummed, nodding his head into Harry's shoulder.

They fell asleep like that, curled together with the telly playing in the background, and were woken up in the morning by two of their three kids jumping on their bed and begging for pancakes and ice cream for breakfast.

-*-*-


End file.
